


Tickling His Pickle

by look_turtles



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 17:43:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17166416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Eddie wants to jerk off and Venom just wants to help.





	Tickling His Pickle

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the anythingdrabble prompt: wrap

Eddie peeled off his shirt and slid his pants down his thighs. He crawled into bed and buried his face in the sheets. The stench made his nose twitch and he really needed to do some laundry, but there would time for that later.

Right now, he needed some me time he just hoped Venom would understand. Venom seemed to have no concept of personal space, but then they were sharing a body.

He rolled over and slid his hand under his pillow and pulled out a tube of lube. He lubed up his hand and slid his hand down his underwear. He lazily stroked himself. It had been so long since he had had sex and even longer since he had had sex with anything other than his own hand and wanted to draw it out, alien up his ass or not.

 **WHAT ARE YOU DOING, EDDIE?** Venom asked from inside Eddie’s head.

Eddie rolled his eyes. So much for me time. ‘You’re in my head, what does it look like I’m doing?’

He felt Venom shifting though his mind, it felt like a slight tingling sensation.

**YOU ARE PLEASURING YOURSELF?**

‘Yep, give the alien a cigar,’ Eddie continued to stroke himself, but talking to Venom wasn’t really helping.

He sighed and let go of his soft cock.

 **LET ME HELP,** Venom said and before Eddie could ask what he meant he felt one of Venom’s tendrils wrap around his cock.

The tendril was warm and slick and instead of being weirded out by it, Eddie just let Venom do his thing.

Venom’s tendril explored Eddie’s cock and balls. Eddie groaned as Venom’s tendril moved up the cock shaft.

As Venom’s tendril moved up and down Eddie’s shaft, Eddie groaned. The slick heat of the tendril felt so much better than Eddie’s hand.

Another tendril moved up Eddie’s body and tweaked one of Eddie’s nipples.

‘Oh fuck!’ Eddie exclaimed as he hips snapped up into Venom’s slick heat.

He felt another tendril press against his hole and while he had never been fucked before, he welcomed it. The tendril moved inside him and when it hit his prostate, he saw stars and he felt his orgasm building.

‘Oh fuck yes!’ 

Venom’s tendril around his cock and balls tightened and the other tendril pressed against Eddie’s prostate. Eddie eyes snapped shut as he came hard.

Eddie came down from his orgasm. 

‘Was it good for you?’ He asked jokingly.

 **OH YES. WHEN YOU ARE HAPPY I AM HAPPY**

The tendrils disappeared from Eddie’s body and he felt sweat cooling on his body.

Venom’s head came out of Eddie’s chest and Eddie rested his hand on Venom’s head. Venom might be a head eating alien, but he reminded Eddie of a contented house cat. 

He might have had a hard time dealing with an alien up his ass at first, but when that he had had an alien up his ass (literally) he only wanted to do it again and again.


End file.
